The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
Gastric band systems are implanted in patients who typically suffer from obesity. A gastric band system comprises an inflatable band which is implanted around the upper stomach and which is inflated or otherwise adjusted by way of an access port implanted deep to the skin of the patient. The access port includes a catheter which communicates with the gastric band and along which an inflation fluid (such as a saline solution) is conveyed to inflate or otherwise adjust the inflatable band.
Typically, the access port comprises a port body defining a compartment for receiving the inflation fluid. The compartment contains a self-sealing closure which can be penetrated by an adjustment needle through which inflation fluid is delivered or extracted. The closure typically comprises a plug of silicone material. The port body has an outlet which communicates with the compartment and from which a flexible tube extends for communication with the gastric band. The tube provides the catheter. The outlet is provided in the side of the port body such that the catheter extends laterally from the port body. The port body has a flat bottom which rests on the underlying tissue (e.g. muscle/fascia).
Implantation of the gastric band system involves surgical incisions to access the abdominal cavity for installation of the gastric band and an extended surgical incision for installation of the port. The port is typically placed deep to the skin of the patient, being set on muscle/fascia and secured in position by stapling or suturing to the muscle/fascia.
When it is necessary to inflate or otherwise adjust the gastric band, a practitioner (typically a medical practitioner or nurse) locates the port which is set deep to the skin of the patient and inserts the adjustment needle through the skin and into the self-sealing closure of the port to deliver or extract inflation fluid.
While such ports have proved reasonably effective, there are several deficiencies.
One deficiency arises from the positioning of the catheter in relation to the port body. Because the catheter extends laterally from the port body, the catheter is vulnerable to being pierced and damaged by the adjustment needle in the event that the practitioner inadvertently misses the self-sealing closure during attempted insertion of the adjustment needle.
Another deficiency is that the port body, which has a flat bottom, may have a tendency to tilt or shift within the patient after implantation of the port, and even invert when in position, thereby causing difficulties in performing adjustments to the implanted gastric band.
Yet another deficiency is that the part of the port body to which the catheter is connected is rigid, thus creating a point of stress at which the catheter is prone to fracturing.
It is against this background that the present invention has been developed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to ameliorate one or more of the abovementioned deficiencies, or at least provide an alternative access port.